This invention relates to an apparatus for the electro-optical storage and retrieval of data wherein the transparency state of each of an array of electrochromic cells is selectively encoded corresponding to data to be stored and, subsequent to which the data is retrieved by illuminating the array from one side and cooperatively photodetecting the passed illumination on the other side using an array photodetector.